


And This Is How It Starts

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Escort, F/M, Wut was I thinking, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Padme is a virgin. Dorme is a concerned friend. Anakin is an escort. Things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no shame. Well, a little shame; I did orphan this work, after all.

It was the kind of motel where people in horror movies always ended up. It was dingy with mysterious black smoke stains on the bottom of the rusty orange door and condensation gathering on the windows from the crappy air conditioning unit. Padme was doing her best to remember how she ended up here of all places – a plastic card key clutched in her hand.

Her other hand was wrapped so tightly around her phone that her knuckles were turning white. She was supposed to text Dorme as soon as she found her room.  
Dorme. Right. This shit is all her fault.

It had started out as a fairly innocent conversation that somehow spiraled into absurdity.

"A virgin? Really? This is the saddest thing I have ever heard." Dorme was not known for being the most subtle of Padme's friends.

"I don't know why I even told you." Padme didn't even know why it mattered. She was young, she considered herself fairly attractive, and she was certainly successful. At the age of twenty-four she had a secure position and was making more money than anyone she knew. Yet Dorme had made the decision to dwell on the fact that Padme had only ever held one serious, steady relationship. It had lasted for two and a half solid years in college – and then she found out that he had been cheating on her with a girl who put out. She was twenty when that came to a grinding halt and she hadn't tried dating anyone since.

According to her friend, that was no excuse for not having sex. "It doesn't have to be with somebody you love." Dorme told her. "In fact, it is usually better when it isn't. When you pay them to do it, it's always a thousand percent better than the guys who put out for free. The paid guys have to make sure you orgasm too, especially if they want a tip."

"Oh my god." Padme was having a hard time believing that she was even having this conversation. If there was anyone who could make her feel intensely uncomfortable in such a short amount of time…

"Don't worry," Dorme already sounded like her mind was already settled on a solution. "We are going to fix this."

"I don't need fixing, Dorme," Padme assured.

"Right. You just need to get laid."

She didn't know at what point Dorme had decided to show up at her house and stuff a blank envelope in her mailbox, inside of which was the plastic motel key and a slip of paper with the words 'Room 422, tonight at 8' scrawled across its face in her friend's hasty handwriting.

Furthermore, she didn't know why she had bothered to show up. The more she thought about it, the more this was turning out to be exactly like a horror movie. There was probably a guy with a chainsaw on the other side intent on turning her face into a leather mask.

Padme took a deep breath and slipped the plastic card key into the door slot. She waited for the sound of the latch, took a deep breath, and then pressed down on the handle, opening up the door. She expected the room would be cool, but instead it was sort of muggy and unpleasantly lukewarm. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings and see exactly what Dorme had set her up with.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the new, dim light. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed there was a guy sitting on the bed, but he wasn't wearing a mask and he wasn't revving up a chainsaw to slice her into pieces. That had to be a good sign, right?

Actually, the more she looked at him, the more he looked like he should be modeling for the cover of a romance novel. He was unfairly attractive in every conceivable way. He was dressed casually in slim dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. The black of his shirt conforming to toned arms and broad shoulders that looked like they had been chiseled out of stone. His dark blond hair was just long enough to sweep across his strong jaw, and his faded, dark blue eyes pierced through the thin smoky haze. He took a drag from his cigarette, and the red tip glowed.

"Who are you?" Padme asked when she finally rediscovered the use of her tongue.

"My name is Anakin." He said, an easy smile slowly spreading across his nicely shaped lips. "We spoke on the phone."

She was caught off guard. For some reason she had not put two and two together to form the complete thought that again, this was entirely Dorme's fault.

"…Right." She wasn't sure how to tell this incredibly attractive person about her insane friend. This guy had to be some sort of escort – Dorme had threatened to set her up with one before, but Padme never thought that she would actually go through with it.

She was going to go home and murder her best friend.

"You sound a bit different in person." She couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or not. It was impossible to tell with his lips wrapped around the crinkled filter of a cigarette between every word. "But I guess that had something to do with the cell's reception."

"I guess." She put her hand around her upper arm and squeezed it anxiously, suddenly overcome with shyness. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend him, but she also didn't want to do anything despite the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous...

"So, hey…" she pushed her hair out of her face. "I know that, I mean – I guess I brought you here, but is it okay if we just…talk?"

He lifted an eyebrow. She had never felt so stupid. Never.

"I will pay you for the time." She added quickly. "And if anyone asks then you can tell them that we…did…stuff. But I really don't want to. Although trust me, I would, I mean – it isn't like you aren't attractive! Very much the opposite, it's just that…I…!"

He smirked. "You are a strange woman." He said, taking another long drag from his cigarette. His lips parted and let out a steady stream of white smoke that curled around his nose and chin. His teasing seemed to be good-natured, but she wasn't in the mood to be picked on. After all, she had been through today, just one thing after another – it was all embarrassing enough, but to have him tease her was too much.

He was just a manwhore, anyway. A handsome one with beautiful eyes…but a manwhore nonetheless. Padme always tried not to judge, but... She was only human.

"Well," she muttered angrily under her breath. "I am not the escort here, am I?"

"No," he corrected her, waving his hand around in the air and scattering the tendrils of smoke. "You are just a woman who rented a room and invited an escort in to 'just talk'. Like I said, you're a bit weird."

She opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut, letting her anger simmer silently.  
"All right," she said. "Point taken."

"Don't feel too bad." He told her. "There are many strange people in the world." He smiled, an almost kind expression that suited his face far better than she thought it should. "All right, all right. I'm game…I'll humor you. We can have a nice talk."

"Thank you…" Padme wasn't sure exactly where she should sit. There was nowhere else in the room other than bed. The desk looked like it should have had a chair, but that mysteriously had managed to disappear.

Padme pursed her lips and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. She turned to face him, dragging one leg over the bed with her knee crooked.

"So," he leaned forward, curling his fingers inward and resting his chin on his hand. "What is it you would like to talk about? You have something on your mind, I can tell."

He was observant – or maybe she was just currently that transparent. Padme shifted uncomfortably in her seat, purposefully avoiding his blue eyes.

"I'm just…you have to understand that I don't do this often."

"I can tell."

"My friends think I need this, or something like this, I guess. Just because I'm a twenty-four-year-old virgin." She didn't know why she was spilling her guts out to him like this. It wasn't like he needed to know. She pressed her lips together as if she could prevent further word vomit that way.

"Oh, I see. The old 'hire a whore for a long-overdue deflowering' trick."

"You laugh," she snapped harshly. "It isn't funny. Especially when several of my close friends are younger than me and they hold it over my head."

"I'm sorry," he said, and he did sound sincere. "I can sympathize, you know. My friends are a bit overbearing too."

Deciding to change the subject off of her, "Why do you do what you do?" she pressed. She was more curious about him than she was interested in talking about her own supposed life failures.

"Oh, the usual." He said. "There is nothing original about my sob story. Debts and stuff, they pile up. Rags to more rags, but with a bit more style. I'm just doing what I can to get by same as everyone else."

The longer they talked the more she realized that he wasn't exactly the meathead she assumed he would be. She thought he just be one of those guys ruled by his dick and little else, but really he was intelligent, funny, and sweet. He was, like he said, just trying to make it out of a bad spot.

He was still a little bit of a jerk, but that was inconsequential.

They were talking like old friends. He had an easy way of speaking and there was this smooth, natural vibe that flowed between them. Padme wondered if she was the only one who noticed it, or if he felt it too. She got the courage to look up and meet his eyes – then it was almost like the flow in the air had jumped to an electric pulse. The sudden change almost stopped the words in her throat. Her tongue got caught and she stumbled over her last sentence, blushing over its awkward derailing. He lifted an eyebrow and grinned.  
"Want to try that one again?" he prompted. "I asked you what has kept you away from it for so long."

It. They had brought the topic back around to sex.

She shrugged. "It isn't like I haven't had an interest." She said, lifting up her hand to rub the back of her neck. "I've had plenty of interest and plenty of thoughts. But I just…I haven't found the right person yet. And I'm just, I guess you could call me traditional. I believe that sex is something special that connects two people. So it shouldn't be… done lightly."

He shrugged. "I don't think it is such a big deal." He admitted. "Sex is…sex. My body is just that – a body and nothing more. Casual sex does not hold any real meaning. Neither does the body, not really. My old teacher used to say some dribble about how we are more than this crude matter we find ourselves trapped in. It kinda always stuck with me, though probably not for the way he intended."

"I see." She said quietly. His response made some sense, but for whatever reason it struck an odd chord with her. She didn't know why but for some reason she had been hoping for a vastly different answer…

His hand settled on top of hers. She looked up at him, biting her lip. She hadn't noticed him moving at all at any point during the conversation, but he had managed to close the distance between them. The sensation of his skin brushing over hers was enough to make her heart race.

"Do you know what absolutely puzzles me?" he asked, his voice whispery and soft.  
"What?" the tip of her tongue wet her bottom lip.

"What puzzles me is how someone so pretty could go untouched for so long," He smiled and leaned in close, pressing his lips close against her cheek, close to her ear. "By anyone." He licked earlobe, nibbling on it gently. She moaned, closing her eyes and feeling a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know what to do, her body froze in response to his touch.

He took the lead once he was realized he was being met with no resistance. He placed his hand on the back of her head and dragged his lips across her cheek. Finding her mouth, he kissed her.

It had been so long since she kissed someone that she was almost embarrassed to have him try. She knew her mouth was weak, unresisting, but he kissed her anyway. His tongue darted between her lips, filling up her mouth. She tried to pull hers back and give him plenty of room – and he just kept pressing for more. He leaned forward, his hand resting lightly on her chest as he lowered her down onto her back.

She thought about protesting, but she melted underneath his warm, expert hands. They explored her body, pushing her mid-length skirt up her thighs and caressing them. His blunt fingernails dragged down her skin, leading pale red lines all the way down to her knees before skating back up and working their way underneath her ass.

"Do you want it?" he whispered, settling his body against hers. Her thighs were splayed around by his sharp, commanding hipbones and she wrapped her legs around his, pinning him down against her as he rocked his body against hers.

His erection was straining against his jeans. She could feel it rubbing against hers, stimulating her through her panties. She was wearing soft white cotton boyshorts...not only embarrassing but depressingly virginal.

He took hold of her hands, putting them above her head and kissing her cheek again, then her lips. He looked her in the eyes and gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She swallowed hard and nodded.

Yes. She wasn't sure why, but..."Yes," she whispered, and that was all he needed.

He started dripping kisses down her neck, pausing every now and again to suck on the skin. He never lingered long, leaving behind tender little red marks in his wake. He trailed them all the way down to her collarbone where he lingered in the hollow and then started pulling down the collar of her dress. The forgiving fabric stretched until it was sliding down her shoulders, and he kissed the gentle curves before slipping it down to her waist. He took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently at first through her satin bra, kneading them with his strong fingers. She moaned, arching her back and pushing herself into his hands to encourage him. No one had ever touched her this way before. Her thighs were already quivering. Every motion of his body against hers left her breathless and needy. She wanted more. She needed more.

He reached behind her, pulling her back up off the bed just enough for him to unhook her bra. He slid it off and tossed it up closer to the pillows. She felt her skin prickle with the sudden cold as he placed his face between her breasts, rubbing it back and forth, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her skin as he put his hands on her breasts again, groping them with even more enthusiasm than before.

He placed his mouth against one of her breasts, slipping his tongue over her pink nipple until it was hard with arousal. She gasped as he took it into his mouth and sucked on it, nipping, tugging on it just a little bit between his teeth before letting go and giving her other breast the same treatment.

She put her hands on the back of his head, pushing it down to keep him as close to her chest as possible. She could feel the hot, heavy puffs of his breath against her skin. He began to move down again, pulling up her skirt all the way and bunching it up with the rest of her dress, pulling it off altogether. She was left in just her white underwear, and he could see a wet spot forming in between her trembling thighs.

He got down close, kissing the curve of her hip and dragging his tongue down. He hooked his tongue over the bend of her panties, gripping them between his teeth as he tugged them down as well. She lifted her legs to assist him, and he took hold of her legs while they were up in the air – bending them so that her knees were bent while her heels were resting against the bedcovers.

He spread her legs wide, keeping them in that position as he placed his head between her legs and slid his tongue over her slit. She cried out, her whole body jerking with the sudden sensation of his hot, quick tongue on such a sensitive place.

His tongue pressed a little deeper, parting the entrance as he licked her red, aroused clit. She was shamefully wet, and she could not hide that from him any longer. Her face was flushed, so dark she was almost dizzy. He pushed his face even closer and she could feel every hot puff of breath skating over her sensitive clit. He finally put his fingers to work, using them to spread her further apart, opening her up as wide as possible before slipping his tongue deep inside of her.

She cried out, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. She gripped the sheets and she thrust her hips up like she was trying to shove herself further down his tongue. She was so tight that he barely felt like he could squeeze his tongue in. He started drawing it in and out, fucking her with it and making long, deep strokes.

He pulled his tongue out again, his fingers slipping down until they were stroking her wet opening. He continued to lick her clit, going so far as to suck on it while he started to slowly push his fingers inside. She could barely contain her pleasured noises as he started with one, making sure it could slide in all the way before adding a second. It was so different from his tongue – his fingers were far more unyielding, and he started to make small, controlled thrusts with them while he sucked her clit. She felt pressure building up, making her whole body tremble and go rigid. She felt like she was getting closer…

Everything felt so good. His hands and mouth worked magic. He kept twisting his fingers as he thrust them inside, moving them around and bending them salaciously. He was in a competition with himself to see how many different sounds he could pull out of her. Her body was responsive and hyper-sensitive, writhing underneath him and all but begging for him not to stop. She couldn't seem to get words past her lips, but she would have done anything to keep him down there for just a few seconds longer.

It was happening. Her orgasm hit her in waves. She screamed when she came – which surprised and embarrassed her. She reached up over her head, grabbing a pillow and yanking it down to put over her mouth so she could muffle the sound. Her thighs felt like they were on fire. She rode out the orgasm with his fingers and tongue helping it along until they very end. Then she fell back to the bed entirely, her whole body shaking and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

He wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and crawled over her, grinning. He grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth again. She could taste her pleasure on his tongue, and it made her cheeks burn that much more.

He sat up only long enough to slip off his shirt. She gaped openly at his chest, wanting to attack it and devour it – doing many similar things to what he had just accomplished with her. He pushed his jeans down his hips, dragging his underwear with them. His member fell out, jutting out from between his thighs. She clenched her thighs together nervously, not even sure if she could take it. From her vantage point, he looked so huge.

He leaned over her body and kissed her again, lowering his hips so that his cock pushed its way between her thighs. She parted her legs, and she felt the long shaft rubbing against her slick entrance, working her up all over again. She moaned, putting her hands up to rest on either side of his face as she kissed him. He held the back of her head with one hand while he kissed her, his fingers getting tangled up in her hair as he used his other hand to stroke one of her thighs, getting her to relax a little bit before he even tried to slide in.

"Um," she parted, just enough to voice the sudden thought. "Do we have…?"

"Condoms? You're right." He sat back, fishing one out from his jean pocket. He lifted it, but she sat up, holding out her hand for him to pause.

He lifted the condom and gripped the corner with his teeth, using them to rip open the package. He smiled, never taking his eyes off her as he pulled the condom out – placing it against the head of his cock as he started to slid it down the length – stroking his own shaft for a few more seconds after that to make sure that everything was a go.

He drew his hips back to grip the base of his cock, moving them down so he could press the tip up against her opening. She whimpered, still not certain that it was going to fit.  
"Are you ready?" he whispered. She braced herself and nodded.

He started pushing his hips forward, sinking his cock inside. She moaned and went still, her entrance so tight that she felt every inch.

He managed to get the head in, moving it back and forth a little bit before squeezing it all inside. He kept going, and he managed to get at least halfway inside before she felt him hit a barrier. A dull ache shot down her legs.

"Stop!" she gasped, reaching up to set her hands on his back. She drove her nails into his skin, raking them up to his shoulders in response to the pain. He paused, wincing a bit at the contact.

"You all right?" he asked.

"It hurts…" she whimpered. He paused, and the nodded in understanding.

"All right," he said. "Tell me when I can go again." He leaned over and kissed her throat, tugging on her hair until he felt her hips relax underneath him. She nodded after a few minutes, and he started a series of small thrusts, still only sliding half of his length in and out.

The pain was fading. It was starting to feel good, so…strangely pleasurable. She had never felt anything like this before. He started getting bolder. His thrusts started getting faster, going deeper. She felt his head hit her wall again, and her body tensed up. She opened her mouth to ask him to stop again, but her words came out a strangled gasp as she felt him give one final hard thrust and then break through, sliding all the way in until his hips collided with hers. The dull ache was still there when he moved, but it was overridden by pleasure. She clung to him, letting him have the control and falling further into a delightful daze with each thrust.

He pushed himself up a little, his penis not leaving her as he grabbed hold of her legs, pulling them so that her knees were bent over his shoulders. He grabbed onto her thighs, using them as handles to thrust as hard and deep as he could – going faster and faster, pumping in and out with a steady rhythm.

She heard his wet flesh smacking into hers. She heard the bed creak with the momentum of their bodies, the headboard knocking against the cheap wall. His breathing was getting faster, and she could feel him throbbing deep inside of her – desperately needing release. She moaned long and loud as she felt his movements slow, and he ground his hips against her ass, straightening up on his knees so that he lifted her up an inch or so off the bed.

He plunged deep inside with one final thrust and then burst, filling up the condom with his seed. He moaned, leaning over and catching her lips in a final kiss as he came. She held onto him as tightly as she could; her whole body felt like it was on fire.

He stayed inside of her until he started to go soft, then he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside her. He peeled off the condom and tossed it onto the motel floor.

She stayed on the bed, not sure of whether or not she was expected to leave. She wanted to curl up into his side, but he did not stretch out his arm for her – and she didn't want to seem intrusive. She simply waited for him to speak – meanwhile her mind and vision was still spinning as she tried to collect herself.

He finally turned over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Good?" he asked with a casual smile.

"Amazing," she responded passionately. He laughed.

"I'm glad," he said. "There is nothing worse than a shitty first time."

"I'm sure…" she didn't know where to go from there. She was silent for a few more minutes as she tried to work up the courage to blurt out the question that was clawing at her throat, begging to be released.

"So, I…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What I mean to say is – or what I mean to ask – would you like to see more of me?"

There was a pause. She near instantly regretted the question, feeling incredibly stupid.  
She had just asked a professional escort out on a date. What was it, exactly, that she was expecting him to say? This had to be a first in the book of world blunders.

She expected him to laugh in her face, but he didn't. Rather he sat up, scooching until his back was resting against the headboard. He grabbed his jeans from their precarious position on the edge of the bed and fished his package of cigarettes out of one of the front pockets.

"Do you mean…like, going steady?" he sounded like he was honestly curious.

She blinked. Steady? Since when did anyone use the phrase going steady? She hadn't heard it since high school.

Wait, wait. She found herself leaning back a little so she could take him all in at once, furrowing her brow with a mixture of confusion and concern. How old was this kid? Was he even legal? Holy fuck…

"Maybe," she said, trying not to sound too suspicious. "Something like that."

He looked at her and lit the end of his cigarette innocently.

"Assuming, of course," she added, "that I don't go to jail for seeing you. And on the condition that you stop doing…" she gestured vaguely in his direction, hoping he would glean her meaning, "this."

"You aren't going to get in trouble." He reassured her, releasing another long, lazy stream of smoke. "I'm nineteen."

Padme groaned inwardly. Of freaking course. That wasn't a ridiculous age gap, but it was enough. He was legal, sure, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she was robbing the cradle.

He used phrases like going steady for crying out loud! She wondered what other subtle cues she had missed in the beginning.

In her defense, the kid had a body that looked like it had at least been through college.  
"You know, I didn't really tell you when you asked." He rolled the cigarette around in his fingers. "There is a reason I do this, and it isn't just because of debts and things like that. I told you I'm in a tough spot. I do this so I can avoid sleeping on the streets."

She stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Yeah," he punctuated. "So I don't know how I am supposed to…"

"I will help you," she cut him off, trying to silence him.

His brow crinkled. "Will you? Really?" he tilted his head. In that moment, he looked more a boy than a man. She really didn't know how she had possibly missed her guess on the age.

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I will. Now please…stop talking." She was feeling overwhelmed. She could feel a headache forming in the back of her head, the pain radiating throughout her skull and making her temples throb. This was a lot messier than she initially thought, and everything he said was just making the situation more and more complicated.

The only thing she was sure of was that she really, really hated Dorme right now.

If her friend was good at sticking to her own business, Padme wouldn't be in this mess.  
He shut his mouth, another smile spreading across his face. He was going to be a good boy and comply for the moment. He could see that she was overwhelmed, and her method of handling a difficult situation was far different from his. He was accustomed to just shrugging these things off, so he let her digest things in her own way while he finished off his cigarette.

When he was done, he ground the cigarette butt out on the nightstand and stretched out, sliding back down to lay beside her. He turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss, placing his hands on her shoulders. Padme kissed him back, but wasn't expecting it when he rolled over and put himself back on top of her, grinning mischievously and moving his hips suggestively.

His cock was already getting hard again. She could feel it rubbing against her entrance, asking nicely to be let inside. She couldn't believe he was already set for round two. She wasn't sure she could do it again, as sore as she was. But she couldn't help but moan feeling his rock hard shaft sliding over her extremely sensitive clit.

She really didn't know what she had gotten herself into. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, lips locking against her passionately. She groaned and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her hands resting on his back.

She may not have known what she was getting herself into, but she didn't know for certain if she was going to regret it either.

He grabbed hold of his cock and moved it up, slipping the tip up and down her soaked opening teasingly as he searched for another condom with his free hand. She made a choked sound, dragging her nails over his shoulders again, crossing the faint patterns she had made before.

She didn't know if she was going to thank Dorme for this or curse her. Only time was going to tell.


End file.
